Sin Vuelta Atrás
by Azu
Summary: Aquella noche, miles de sirenas cortaron el silencio de la oscuridad. Lágrimas cayeron en muchos sitios, por la pena causada ante la repentina muerte de...


**SIN VUELTA ATRÁS**

En la calle solitaria, una figura se movía lentamente, dudando, pero a la vez con seguridad de lo que pensaba hacer.

**So lately, been wondering**  
**Who will be there to take my place**

A sus 17 años, su vida ya era un caos. Era eso normal? No se lo parecía. Veía continuamente a familias, personas, parejas... podían sonreír con normalidad, al contrario que sus sonrisas, las cuales no eran más fingidas porque sería imposible.

**When I'm gone you'll need love**

**To light the shadows on your face**

Le dolía la cabeza... y mucho además. Pero, en vez de ir a una farmacia para comprar pastillas, decidió hacer lo que, desde ya mucho tiempo, llevaba controlándose. Su vida era suya, y tenía derecho.

Sobre la silueta, los negros nubarrones amenazaban tormenta. Algo muy típico en Japón, si, pero esa tormenta, destrozaría las vidas de mucha gente. No por su propio pie sino por lo que representaban: tristeza, dolor, odio... Solo son unas nubes, pero para la persona, eran demasiado. Todo se le caía encima, y su mundo se derrumbaba.

**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own**

Era de madrugada. La gente dormía en sus casas, sin esperar lo que encontrarían al día siguiente. Los humanos somos unos ilusos. Creemos que todo nos saldrá bien y que, simplemente por ser nosotros, la vida debe ser perfecta. Cuanto nos equivocamos... muchas veces, demasiado tarde nos damos cuenta.

Cogía con fuerza un ramo de flores, de nomeolvides, como mensaje indirecto. Tenía la fe de que, tras esa noche, no lo haría, pero para asegurarse llevaba consigo el ramo. Nunca fue lo suyo pero... por última vez, debía quedar bien.

**If I could, then I would  
I'd go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**

Parecía que sus pies le pesaban cada vez más. Para recordarse por qué lo hacía, sacó de su bolsillo una foto. Salían ambos de pequeños. Tan pequeños... cada uno obsesionado con sus cosas, pero, a pesar de todos, amigos. Siempre pensó que debería haber pasado algo entre ellos, y juraría que, si por el maldito torneo de kárate no hubieran ido al Tropical Land, a esas alturas ya serían los Srs. Kudo. Señores Kudo... que bien sonaba aquello. Lástima que no podría salir todo como en los cuentos de hadas. Pensamos que todo vendrá por si mismo, y que si algo tiene que pasar, lo hará solo. Pero está claro que eso no es cierto, que uno tiene que trabajar para conseguir lo que quiere, y que eso no debería pasar.

**And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday**

**Towards you, to guide you**

**Through the darkest of your days**

Tenía los ojos cristalinos, sin vida alguna, como la que pensaba en quitarse. Tras salir de la 'agencia de detectives Mouri', aún en pijama, se dirigió con decisión hacia una vieja casucha en obras. Había dejado una nota indicando donde estaría sobre la mesa de la cocina. Le dolía con toda su alma, pero aún más le dolía todo lo ocurrido en esos meses. Ya no lo soportaba, y no habría podido aguantar más. Sujetó con fuerza una cuerda que tenía en su bolsillo, mientras volvía a mirar la fotografía. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su cara, mientras murmuraba el nombre de la persona amada...

**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you**

Se paró frente a la casona. Era muy vieja, y tenía bastantes vigas de madera, muy resistentes, en el techo. Justo lo que necesitaba. Viviendo donde vivía, ya había visto muchos de esos, y sabía lo que debía hacer a la perfección. Caminó al centro de la habitación, un salón inmenso, decorado a la antigua. Con la mirada pausada, observó las pocas sillas que había esperando encontrar una resistente. Pensó que, de que servía? Así que cogió la que le venía más a mano y, subiendo a ella, colgó la cuerda ya preparada con anterioridad, y volviendo a bajar de la silla, observó su obra.

**If I could, then I would  
I'd go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**

Cogió el ramo de flores y lo colocó frente a donde colgaría en unos momentos, colocando debajo de las flores la foto que guardaba como un tesoro. Aquella que se tomaron de niños en el espectáculo de un mago. También puso, algo alejada del resto, una rosa. En el fondo siempre le gustaron las cosas románticas. Era una auténtica pena que esa en especial, acabara tan mal.

**Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love**

Derramando unas lágrimas y temblando, volvió a subir en la silla. Rodeándose la soga al cuello, por su cabeza pasaron imágenes de todas las personas a las que apreciaba. Pidiéndoles perdón mentalmente, comprobó que la cuerda estaba bien atada. No quería sufrir. No mas... nunca más. No le importaba si acabase en el cielo, el infierno o el purgatorio. Sólo quería que, algún día, por mucho que tuviese que esperar, se volviesen a encontrar. Así poder decirle lo que nunca le dijo... pero tenía fe en que ya lo sabía. O por lo menos, eso pensaba con firmeza. Lo único que sabía es que, en ese mundo... no podía estar.

**I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time**

Dio una patada a la silla donde estaba, cayendo hacia abajo en cuestión de segundos. Aprovechó sus últimos segundos de vida para murmurar su despedida... ojalá él la oyera. Pero, no podrá oír nada más, ya que de sus labios, sólo un último suspiro salió, acompañando a las palabras que presenciarían su muerte.

Adiós, Shinichi... te quiero 

**If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go**

Aquella noche, miles de sirenas cortaron el silencio de la oscuridad. Lágrimas cayeron en muchos sitios, por la pena causada ante la repentina muerte de la hija del detective. Sollozos continuos que duraron tanto como la tormenta que les cubría, como un manto de tristeza que no salvaba a ninguno.

Todos los que tuvieron alguna relación, por pequeña que fuera, con Ran Mouri, lloraron su pérdida. Amigos, familiares... pero mayor fue la tristeza de los dos enamorados, sabiendo que, ella sin vida, nunca se cumplirían sus sueños. Pero, su muerte fue en vano, ya que, esa misma noche, el detective de Tokio consiguió volver a ser él mismo... y aún peor. Nunca se perdonó que ella muriese por su culpa. Porque, quien dice que un detective no puede entender el corazón de una mujer? Él captó a la primera el mensaje de las flores... y, destrozando la imagen que todos tenían de él... lloró amargamente sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amada.

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, otro SONG-FIC pal monton! Si quieren traducir la cancion, es cosa suya, a mi no me metan ¬¬ yo la entiendo asi y ya esta. Que les parecio? Les gusto? Quieren matarme? Alguna duda u opinión? Mandenme reviews!! ToT

Ahora, como no se me ocurre que escribir aquí, me despido

PD. Male, te dije que iba a matar a ran, que no te pille desprevenida! n.nU


End file.
